The Medical Problem
by Theressa
Summary: Misaki has a medical problem. Misaki never told Usagi about it, but sometimes Usagi forced him into his medical problem without knowing what was going wrong. Until, Usagi forced Misaki into having sex one evening when it was bright and warm. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**The Medical Problem**

By: Theressa

**Chapter One**

"Usagi-san, stop! It's still day time! Can't you wait until after dinner? I'm tired of you forcing me to do it during the day! Is there ever a day when you don't force me into doing it during the day? Please, stop!" Misaki softly cried, but yelled at Usagi.

"Why do you like doing it at night? What's so bad about doing it during the day? During the day, the air is warm, nice and you won't get cold when I strip you naked. During the night, the air is cold, icy and it's too dark to see what's happening." Replied Usagi, smirking at Misaki who was pinned on the couch and half naked.

"That's how I like! I don't want to see what you do to my body." Revealed Misaki, but regretted the second he said that.

"That's a lie." Simply stated Usagi, his face completely serious as he stared at the emerald-eyed boy, but then his expression soften and Misaki gasped. "But if that's how you feel, then I can make you change your mind."

Usagi fondled with Misaki's nipples, noting that they were sensitive now. He bent down and licked one of them nipples. He heard Misaki's breathed hitched and the teen's body trembled lightly.

"Do you want to continue?" purred Usagi, not even bothering to look up at Misaki because he continued to kiss and lick the perked nipples.

"No, let's not do it right now, please. Usagi-san, we can continue after dinner. You can toy with my body as long as you want, just not right now. Please, Usagi-san, wait just until after dinner." Misaki whispered lightly, trying to push the lavender-eyed adult off from him, but it was clear in his voice that he was turned on and he wanted this.

Usagi did not want stop, just yet. Instead, he moved closer to Misaki's face. Misaki's cheeks were a rosy red color. Usagi noticed that, but thought that Misaki's cheeks were red because he was embarrassed. Usagi pulled Misaki into a kiss. Misaki gasped as he felt Usagi's tongue lick the bottom of his lip, asking for entrance to his mouth.

"No!" hissed Misaki, breaking the kiss and looking angry.

The older man smirked at the younger man who was trapped under him. "Yes, now open your mouth." Ordered Usagi.

"Over my dead body, you perverted old man." Replied Misaki, but it something was wrong with him. Usually, Misaki would have given up by now, but he was still going. However, Usagi ignored that fact and told himself that Misaki was just not in the mood and probably had a huge pile of homework to do.

Usagi chuckled and Misaki knew that was not a good sign for him. Misaki needed to get away before he was paralyzed by the man he was in love with, but would not admit it in a thousand years. Alas, it was too late for Usagi's hand slid down the brunette's side, sending small electric shocks to the boy's body.

"Wait, wait, wait! Okay, a deal! A deal! I'll make a deal with you, just stop already!" Usagi paused and looked up at the blushed teenager who was at the moment trying to calm his hormones.

"Well?" asked Usagi, kind of wanting to go back to what he was doing.

"Uhm . . ." Misaki was thinking of a good deal to make with Usagi, but this was going to be tricky.

MISAKI'S POINT OF VIEW

Crap! What deal? I do not have a deal to make with him. Okay, okay. Think, Misaki, think. Your life is on the line and there is a hungry man on top of you looking at you as if you were an all-you-can-eat buffet. There is no pressure. There is absolutely no pressure. Just a man with lust filled eyes while there is an uncomfortable bulge in your pants . . . What the hell could I be talking about? I am in deep doo-doo! I need to find a way out, but something that will not kill me from humiliation.

'Misaki, I'm waiting." Sang Usagi-san and I felt him playing with one of my nipples with his fingers.

Oh god, that felt so good, but . . . not now. I do not want to become a burden to Usagi-san. Please, just stop, Usagi-san. Just wait until after dinner.

"Mi . . . sa . . . ki, I'm wai . . . ting for that deal of yours." Usagi-san told me and this was putting more pressure on me and I could not think straight with pressure on me. I just know something is going to go wrong and Usagi-san will be mad at me.

"I'm thinking, just shut up." I told him, but honestly I was not thinking. I could not think with him around me. I never was able to think clearly with Usagi-san near me and I think he noticed that.

"Well then, since you are taking quiet a while to think, I think I should resume my assault on you tender body." Shit! I do not have time to think anymore.

"Okay, okay, here's the deal!" I shouted, squirming around on the couch and trying to escape from Usagi-san. Then, I noticed that Usagi-san had my hands tied up in his work tie. That was a sign that he really wanted to have sex.

"Okay, let's here." I glanced down at Usagi-san and saw that he was smirking, his eyes closed, too.

"Okay . . . Uhm . . . Here's what I have to say . . . for a deal . . ." I do not have a deal to make with you! I am so sorry, but I really do not want to be pulled in sex this evening. Please, just wait until the sun has gone down!

I could feel myself on the verge of tears. I really was pathetic and I did not know why Usagi-san loved me. I did not see anything special about me. The only thing that was interesting about me was I was a parentless child who was raised my older brother . . . Wait, maybe the love that Usagi-san was showing me was not that of being in love, but that of a parent's love. Maybe that is why Usagi-san loved me, but that does not explain the sexual interactions I had been through with him. Was he taking advantage of my situation? Was he only using my body for his own enjoyment?

"Misaki, are you okay? Why are you crying?" asked Usagi-san, snapping me out of my trance.

"It's all a lie." I whispered to Usagi-san, my voice choking as the tears spilled from my eyes. "It's all a lie. Everything you told me was a lie."

"What . . .?" Usagi-san looked confused, but I was hurt.

"You've been lying to me this whole time." My voice cracked at the end of the sentence. My head began to throb. I hated crying, especially in front of people. I hated how weak I looked in people's eyes, but the person in front of me was a liar! And I hated liars the most!

"Get off of me! Get off, you liar! Liar! You're a dirty liar!" I could not control the tears anymore. I just let them escape as I yelled at a confused Usagi-san who deserved to be called a liar!

* * *

_This was a story that I wrote about two years ago._

_I found it today and re-read it and . . ._

_It sucked!_

_So I improved it, added chapters, added details, edited it and . . ._

_Here it is!_

_New and improved!_

_Enjoy and don't forget to review! _


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Chapter Two: Part 1**

Misaki shoved Usagi away from him, finally escaping from the older man. Misaki was so angry at himself for believing that Usagi actually did care for him, but this whole time it was nothing more than a lie. How could he ever trust Usagi ever again? Was there even a second chance for Usagi in Misaki's future?

Misaki dashed to the stairs, climbed them as fast as he could as Usagi began to tail him. As soon as the crying brunette was at the top of the stairs, he tried to rip the tie off that was used to handcuff his wrist, but he failed. Then, in a hurry, he decided to turn right and sprinted towards his bedroom.

Usagi chased after Misaki up the stairs, hot on the boy's trail. Usagi was fully clothed, while Misaki was missing his shirt and had his pants unzipped, results from the silver-haired man's doing.

Usagi noticed that the university student was heading for his bedroom. He needed to talk to Misaki. He needed to know why Misaki was suddenly calling him a liar so he raced up to his lover and as soon as the novelist was close enough to his young lover, he grabbed Misaki by his arm.

"Let go!" was all he received from Misaki.

The boys' love author pushed the moaning brunette against the wall, pinning Misaki's handcuffed hands above his head. Misaki tried to free himself from the confused adult, crying and yelling.

"Let go of me!" cried Misaki. "Let go of me right now or else!

"Misaki, talk to me. Why are you like this?" worriedly asked the older man.

"Why, you ask? That's a stupid question! Here's a question for you! Why the hell are you a liar?" spat the emerald-eyed boy with chocolate colored hair as he thrashed about to free his captive self.

"Why are you calling me a liar?" answered the lavender-eyed man with a question in the same tone Misaki used, trying to calm his nerves as he watched the love of his life cry before his eyes.

"You should know, liar! Or are you going to lie again and say you don't know what I'm talking about?" questioned the brash Misaki, unable to keep himself from crying even more. But then, Misaki stopped struggling and lowered his head in shame. "Why you? Why did I have to fall in love with a liar like you? Your love is a lie. I hate you now. You deceived my love for you. Why did . . . I have to . . . fall in . . . l-love with you? Why?"

Usagi listened to what Misaki had to say. He wanted to hear what the boy was thinking and see if he could manipulate the boy to understand why he was called a liar. And if he was successful, he would try to convince Misaki that he was misunderstanding. Then, after that, he would pull Misaki into his bedroom bang him all night long, forgetting about dinner and any other worries. That is id Usagi was able to.

"My love is a lie, you say? And how is it a lie?" asked Usagi in a low voice, his lips lightly brushing against Misaki's ear.

Misaki hitched, his eyes popping out of his head as he felt Usagi's lips brush his ear. He tried to hold back the moan that threatened to tell Usagi that he liked how the older man's lips were tickling his ear. It might have encouraged the silvery-haired man to continue his assault on his weak body.

"It just is, okay! I have my reasons for calling you a liar and you have your reasons for forcing me to have sex!" Was the brunette's reply, but that was not what he meant when Usagi decided to reply jokingly.

"So . . . It's just because you're horny that you're calling me a liar and you want to have sex?"

"No! Would you stop thinking about sex?" asked Misaki, his face flushed from either embarrassment or anger, but he was annoyed that the lying adult was always able to turn a simple sentence into something that involved having sex.

"I just want to know why you're calling me a liar and why you don't want to have sex. Is that too much to ask for? You're starting to be troublesome to me, you know." The minute Usagi said that last sentence; he regretted even thinking that way.

USAGI'S POINT OF VIEW

I did not mean that! I really am I liar! I do not think Misaki is troublesome. What was I thinking? I am so selfish, saying that Misaki is becoming trouble for me just because he does not want to have sex!

"M-Misaki, I didn't mean that! I-I don't know what got over—"

Slap!

I looked at Misaki to find that the tie that was used to keep his wrist tied together was undone. He must have been untying it while we were talk— Oww! He slapped me! That really hurt! He slapped me on my cheek and I think he left a mark! That was the first time Misaki ever hit me like that.

"Oww. That hurt." I was in pain and as those words slipped from my mouth, I noticed that I sounded like I was unfazed by the slap. My voice was emotionless and I glared at Misaki. However, I was now angry at Misaki. I was not going to listen to reason now. "You're going to pay for that, Misaki."

I watched as Misaki looked at me with eyes filled with fear. I do not know why, but I was angry at him now. He was not giving me an answer! He was not giving me a proper answer! Who the hell did he think he was? Did he think he was me?

"You're nothing like me, you brat. You have to give me a real reason. I don't want some stupid, childish reason from you. You're old enough to give a proper answer, aren't you? I gave you chance to explain yourself, but you slapping me for no reason was the last straw. I'm going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget." I could hear the anger and venom in my voice as I narrowed my eyes, glaring at Misaki who was scared like a deer. "I'll make sure you'll feel my pain. I'll make sure you will never call me a liar. You had your chance, but you blew it. That was a stupid choice."

I reached out to grab his hair, but he began to move backward. Then he turned around and tried to run away from me. I was guessing he was able to feel the killer aura I was sending off. So I yanked his hair, loving the pained sounded that ripped through his throat. He was even crying even more, scared to death, as he tried to pry my hand off his silky hair.

"I'm sorry! Please, let me go! I'll tell you! I'll tell you, I promise!" he sobbed, his heart pounding against his chest and before he knew it, I pulled him into a sloppy and hungry kiss.

My hands wondered off to his chest as I continued to harshly kiss him. I was not even giving him a moment to breath. If he wanted to breathe, then he has to breathe through his nose. Then, when I had found one of his nipples, I pinched it brutally and I paid attention to him as he screamed into the kissed.

Next, I left the whimpering nipple, my hand traveled down the stupid boy's stomach and once I felt the waistband of his pants, I pushed him down to the ground. When he Misaki hit the floor, a loud thud echoed around my house.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san! Please, don't do this to me. Please, don't rape me. I thought you loved me." Misaki's voice was barely a whisper so I could not really hear him, especially since he was bawling.

"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do. If I want to have your ass, then I can have it and you can't say anything to stop me." I snared at him and I began to strip my close off.

"Please! I'm sor—"

"I told you to shut the hell up!" I yelled at him this time and that shut him up.

Misaki stared at me as I pulled each piece clothes off, but then once I got to my pants, I decide to it was better to have him pull my pants off.

"Pull my pants down. Now." I ordered him and when Misaki hesitated, I yelled at him. "I said now!"

The brunette boy scrambled to his feet and came up to my pants, his arms shivering as he laid his fingers on the button of my pants.

MISAKI'S POINT OF VIEW

I do not want to do this. Please, do not make me do this, Usagi-san. I am sorry. Really, I am. Usagi-san, do not make me do this. You are scaring me. I just want to stop this nightmare. I want to believe that this is all a bad dream and any minute now, I will wake up in your bed with your arms locked around my waist, but I know that this is not a dream! This is all real!

"Misaki, hurry up and pull my pants down!" I shivered as Usagi hissed at me, his patients growing thin.

"Please, I want to stop." I whispered in a weak voice, my throat hurting so much from yelling, screaming and crying as I finally pulled his pants down along with his boxers.

Slap!

"I told you to shut up!" Usagi-san had slapped me and I fell to the ground, hitting my head on the ground, but the most awful thing that happened was when I hit the ground, a cracking that sounded like pencils breaking in half came from my chest and I coughed violently.

I gasped for air, but I could not get any of the oxygen I needed. My heart felt like someone had wrapped their fingers around it and started to squeeze it slowly, the blood oozing out of the beating heart. I wonder if I am going to die here . . .? Did I really deserve to be treated this way? Probably. I was never loved, but t if I die, I at least get to see my parents. They would be so happy to see me, but at the same time sad to see me dead.

* * *

_This is only part one._

_And I know Usagi-san would never do this . . ._

_So I'm sorry._

_I just wanted to write a sad story._

_Please, you must understand._

_Aside from that, don't forget to review!_

_Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Chapter Two: Part 2**

"I-I . . . can't . . ." Misaki gasped to try to finish his sentence, but his breathing was hurting his chest every time he exhaled and inhaled. Not to mention that poor, unfortunate Misaki now had a throbbing headache, making the whole situation even worse.

The man eyed Misaki with his lavender eyes and growled, "Misaki, what the hell are you doing? Stop trying to fake your way out of this. You need to be taught a lesson. Get up and finish what I told you to do. Then, you have to suck it."

Misaki was unable to stay awake any longer. His eyes felt heavy and his head was hurting really badly. Misaki was unable to handle the pain. He was not even sure anymore if he was able to feel the pain. His whole body was numb because he was afraid of Usagi and his body had shut down. Everything that was happening to him was all new to him.

"Misaki, don't you dare fall asleep! Misaki, listen to me! Do not disobey me." Usagi was clearly not pleased with Misaki response, thinking that Misaki was faking everything.

MISAKI'S POINT OF VIEW

I do not want to be here anymore. I am so scared of him. I am afraid of what he might do to me. I do not want him to hurt me gain. What am I suppose to do? How am I supposed to handle this? I want to cry, but I am afraid of what he might do if I do cry. I want to muffle the cries and fear, but they will burst out. What can I do to make this fear go away?

Big brother back home and mom and dad in heaven, what do you think I should do? I do not want to face Usagi. I always knew something like this would happen, but I did not expect him to hit me so hard. Or are you not going to help me because I fall in love with him? Are you mad at me because I fell in love with a man? Are you disappointed that I am gay? I am sorry. I really am sorry, but he made me feel like I was safe. Usagi made me feel happy and nothing could hurt me, except, I overlooked the fact that Usagi could hurt me.

The only time he did cause me pain was when we had sex, but that does not count. It was a good type of pain. He was always able to mix the pain with pleasure and it made me frustrated because I was confused on what I was suppose to feel. Usagi always made everything confusing, but he was the only one that made everything made sense.

I wish I was never born. I do not know how to handle anything and I am afraid of the man I thought I was in love with. If I was never born, then I would never become a burden to anyone. If I was never born, I would not be sucked into this relationship with Usagi. I wonder how life would look like if I was never born. I bet everybody would be the same, but best of all, everyone would not have to deal with a burden like me.

• • •

AIKAWA'S POINT OF VIEW

I do not know why I am going over to Usami-sensei's house. He did not call me. We did not make any plans for me to come over. There was no real reason for going, but something was wrong with poor Misaki-kun and Usami-sensei is causing all this. I do not know how I know, but I do. I guess it was women's intuition that was bringing me to Sensei's house.

Usami-sensei's penthouse was insight as I drove down the street that connected to the penthouse. I have been here a thousand times and each time I came over here, there was always something going wrong, but ever since Misaki-kun moved in, it has been a pleasure to come over, especially because I would sometimes see a little action happening between the two. Then, Misaki-kun would become so flustered and try denying that "it isn't what you think it is, Aikawa!"

I finally made it at Sensei's huge apartment; I drove into the underground parking lot and parked. I hurriedly walked to the elevator and pushed the button that had the highest floor number. That floor was where Sensei and Misaki-kun lived in. I was growing even more worried, my heart pounding uncontrollably against my chest and sweat dripping from my forehead, causing my make-up to run.

Three minutes later, I finally made it to the last floor and rushed to get to Sensei's door. I jammed the key that Sensei gave me into the key hole, but I had trouble trying to open the god damn door! What the hell? What is wrong with this stupid freaken door! Is it trying to make me break it into little piece? Open up, already! God damn this door! It is acting like a bitch!

Finally! I got in. Ha! That will shoe that jackass of a door! And as I was rejoicing I saw something up on the floor where Sensei's and Misaki's bedroom were.

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"Usami-sensei, what the hell do you think you are doing to Misaki?" hissed Aikawa, Usagi's editor, walking up the stairs to find Misaki was unconscious and Usagi pulling his hair to make him wake up.

"That's none of your business! What are you even doing here? I sent my manuscript to you last week. My deadline isn't until three days from now. So get out!" Usagi roared from upstairs, his voice echoing through out the house and sounding like it could start an avalanche.

"Usami-sensei, Misaki-kun is out cold! Let go of him!" Aikawa threw herself to Usagi, punching the angry author in his abdomen and caused Usagi to fall to the ground in complete shock.

"Did . . . Did you just . . . punch me?" Usagi asked, confused and surprised about what just happened.

"No, I didn't. It's just your over reactive imagination." Aikawa answered, not very pleased with her sensei as she picked Misaki up and, surprisingly enough, the passed out boy did not weigh that much. "I'm taking him home. And if you try to stop me, I'll punch you so hard that you won't be able to walk ever again. And don't bother on trying to pick him up."

Usagi watched as his lover was carried off by his editor. Then, he asked himself, mentally smacking himself, "What happened to me? Why did I act that why?"

* * *

_So sorry for the long wait!_

_I have some personal reasons why it is late._

_But, do not worry, I shall be updating soon!_

_I promise!_

_Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hello, Dr. Kusama, Eri Aikawa is speaking." Aikawa announced, talking to the doctor, Nowaki Kusama, on her cell phone with strains of her hair falling over her face.

"Yes, hello, Aikawa from the Makukawa Publishing company. How are you today?" cheerfully asked the doctor from the other line.

Aikawa giggled. "I'm doing fine. Usami-sensei just turned in his manuscript before the deadline. It surprised me." Aikawa was still getting over the shock of both Usagi turning in his manuscript before his deadline and the fact that he hurt Misaki – who was currently resting in her bed – after being together for a while.

The red-haired woman fell and stayed quiet, thinking of reasonable solutions as to why Usagi would hurt Misaki like that. She stayed silent for many minutes and then she turned her attention towards the sleeping Misaki that rested on her bed, lifeless. It scared the woman to see the college student look so helpless and dead, but he was alive and merely sleeping.

Finally, Dr. Kusama disrupted the silent stillness and asked, "Aikawa, it is that time of the month? I already know it's painful to you, but he already know to take pain-killers and you have to reason to call me. And remember; don't hold back the tears and screams. It will only make everything worse," thinking that she was on her period because Aikawa tended to call him every time she was on it.

Aikawa blinked, confused at what the doctor was asking and then she understood. She started to blush and made a mental note to herself, saying; _don't call Dr. Kusama anymore unless it's a real emergency_, as she laughed in embarrassment. Then, she said, "No, no, no! No, you got it all wrong! I'm just worried about a boy who's sleeping in my bed!"

"Oh? A young lover? My, oh, my, Aikawa, so worried if the boy has HIV or AIDS? Maybe should have asked him before he slept with him." Answered Nowaki, surprised the Aikawa had a lover.

"No, he isn't my lover! He's too young for me! And besides, he's a college student! You know I don't date men younger than me!" Aikawa explained with a red face.

"Then . . . who is he?" curiously asked the doctor.

"His name is Misaki Takahashi. He is 21 and is a junior in the economics department of Mitsuhashi University. He's says he's a "freeloader" and the sorry excuse for a author, Usami-sensei, is his landlord." Aikawa rolled her eyes as she mentioned Usagi.

"Really? By any chance, is this Usami-sensei's lover? You said the Usami-sensei has been living with his lover." It was none of Nowaki's business, but even if he did not say anything, Aikawa would still tell him.

"Yes, he is!" Aikawa squealed and giggled like the true yaoi fan girl she was.

• • •

"Oh, my! Yes, I understand. Aikawa, why didn't you tell me this sooner? This is a real emergency! Just do what I instructed you to do. I'll be there around 15 to 20 minutes." Nowaki said, rushing to the front of his apartment door as he slipped on a coat and slid his shoes on.

Nowaki had everything he need and more. At times like these, when Nowaki was not working, but he got an emergency call from one of his patients who only trusted him, it was his lover who tried to make him stay. And the scary thing about his lover was not the fact that his lover was an older male who was the "female" in the relationship, but it was his temper.

"Wait, Nowaki, you idiot! Are you really going to leave me again? You were finally able to get me into the mood to have fucken sex, but now you're leaving? What kind of bullshit are you pulling on me?" hissed an outraged brunette-haired man with wine-red eyes that went with the blush that was settled on his face.

Nowaki apologetically smiled and said, "I'm so sorry, Hiro-san, but it's important! My patient has a friend of hers in her bed and she told me that the boy was belted by his lover. And from what she told me, this boy can go into shock. I'm really am sorry. I'll make it up," but in truth, Nowaki was also disappointed that he would have to separate from his angry lover.

"I hate the fact that you're a damn doctor! You're always leaving me because of these stupid patients! Weren't you the one who said that you revolved your life around me? My life doesn't include a stupid doctor or hospital single stupid day! I hate it so much that I don't even understand you anymore." Nowaki felt a sharp pain in his chest as his lover insulted the way he lived his live. He was not going to stand for it just because the man was his lover.

"Hiro-san—" Nowaki was deciding to speak to Hiro-san, but he was cut off short.

"Never mind. I'm . . . sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It's none of my business what life you want. I'm sorry for everything I said. Just get out here, now. I don't want to see you tonight so I'm locking the door." Hiro-san then walked away, retreating to his bedroom to go to sleep early.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san." Whispered Nowaki as he walked out the door with that sad puppy face that he knew Hiro-san could never deny.

• • •

Usagi laid on his couch, a cancer stick dangling between his lips as he breathed in the nicotine that was contained inside the cigarettes. As he laid there, the scene that happened earlier this evening replayed in his mind over and over again. Usagi did not understand why he did the one thing he promised himself not to do. Usagi kept on asking himself, "Why did I do that? Why did I hurt Misaki? What caused me to snap so easily? I never wanted to hurt him so why did I?"

Usagi asked so many times and answered them each time, but there was one question he hated, but feared the most; _will Misaki forgive me?_

The older man dreaded the answer that he made up. Usagi knew that the college student would, of course, forgive him and Misaki would simply say it was his entire fault and none of it was Usagi's fault. Usagi then concluded that Misaki would probably be willing to do anything he was told to do in order not to upset Usagi, even if it meant to be willing to have sex. Just the thought made Usagi disgusted with the type of person he had become and he did not want to be the type of person Misaki would fear.

"I'm the world's biggest dumbass." Usagi declared, finishing his cigarette and magically pulling out another one from nowhere.

* * *

_There you go!_

_Third chapter of The Medical Problem._

_Please, keep reviewing._

_I hope to get at least 70 reviews before this story ends._

_And if I do, I might do a sequel!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
